everything goes wrong
by aniylav27
Summary: when Edward leaves Bella in the woods it is not Sam who comes for rescue it is a strang horrid man who does bad things to women. and different mates.
1. Chapter 1

ANIYLA 


	2. Chapter 2

Edward has been acting strange ever since my 18th birthday party at the Cullen's house. The hass not been snaeking in my room at night when charlie goes to sleep,he is not inviting me to his house anymore, and he does not even touch me or kiss me.

Its not only Edward acting weird but Alice is to I mean she does not even sit with me at lunch. And it makes sense that Jasper went away because he did attack me is that why edward his acting so weird.

Edward told me when he came and picked me up from school that he had to talk to me when we got out of school. I just did not sum because he did not come to school yesterday none of them did, and he did not come and visit me either.

But anyways we are now walking in the woods now and he is telling me the most crappy shit I have ever heard about how he does not love me.

''Bella im sorry I just not going to happen I do not love you bye ''and with that he was gone and before thatt I could have sworn that he said I love you before that but mabey it was just me already going crazy.

The earth ws shaking.I have never heard of an earthquake inforks, washinton before I stare started walking I fel like someone just ripped my heart out it felt like I could just die. I know that getting dump happens everyday but the love that edward and I held was different from any kind of love that was held.

now a days the word love just gets throne about to much. guys just say it to get in girls pants for girls who just want to hear it. but it was differ ent with me and edward way different.

i soon relalized that i was walking in the wrong direction twords home. i could not tell wich way was wich. i started to loose control i fell to the ground and at that moment i realised it was not the ground shaking it was me.

i saw a figure come out from behind a tree it was walking towards me. when it was right in front of me i saw it was a man he startde to touch me but i ran. knowing me i fell and the man was closer than i thought he got on top of me and started taking off my clothes.

i screamed for help but no one came and rescued me. i knew that edward was not going to come because he hated me and he was probably running at top vampire speed and probably on the other side of the country by know.

i tried my hardest to fight him off but it was to late i was tied up. and he was doing things that should no be done to anyone ever.i tried to not pay attention.

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY COMMENTING I KNOW SHORT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

I was on my way to the new house because stupid Edward wants to go away because of the accident with Jasper on Bella's birthday party. I mean we all knew that this was posible to happen. You cant just have a human with the nicest wine we have all smelt in all of our long life time with a whole bunch of vampires in the house without something bad happening. He is just overreacting but we should have known better because he aaaallllwwwaaayysss overreacts. We don't want to leave we love Bella and Rose and I don't want to start over we are almost done at this school. He is making poor jasper feel even more guilty about himself he has not even come home since what happened I kind of hate him for that at the moment.

As I was stopped at the red light in my yellow porsch. I had a vision about Bella getting raped by some of man in the woods it must have been where Edward left her. Bella looked like she was in pain, I could not see the mans face it was covered I could see that it goes on forever and after he is done she is unconsious and he comes back and dooos her for another 5 hours.I wanted to cry but knew it was impossible to do so.

The people behind me were honking there horns and driving around. I just know noticed that the light turned green and drove into a parking lot.

I got out the car and ran through the wood determind to Get to Bella and save her. I got there in about 15 minutes and folowed her scent. When I did find her she was bruced had in nothing but underwear and was covered with her clothes. I touched her cheek to see if the coldness would wake her up it worked.

When she saw me she attempted to hug me but because of the injuries she yelped in pain and fell back to the ground. Quickly I got her dress picked her up and headed back to my house while I was running I coed in her ear telling her it was going to be ok .

When we arrived at my house I laid Bella on the couch and called Carlisle telling him what happened he told me he was on his way. I was heading back to Bella when she started to call my name. I was by her saId in no time, then she started talking.

''Alice please tell me that you saw what he did to me please I don't want to have to explain everything''she cried I quickly told her that I saw everything and that Carlisle was on his way. Bella sat there sobbing into my sholder, she told me that it hert very badly. I coundn't think of who could have done this to her but who ever did Edward was going to kill him.

I examined her body on rist you could see where he tied her up it was all bloody. You could also see the bruces where he punch her in the stomach. There was blood coming from the corner of her mouth. I was alarmed by this I had not seen it before.

I was about to run to the phone when Carlisle ran through the door he was by her side in no time.

''Alice why did not you take her to the hospital '' he screamed at me he never screamed at me why would he scream at me, but there was not time to think about that.

''I'm sorry Carlisle I panicked'' he did not say anything just kept looking at Bella he finally said something and was out the door taking Bella to the hospital.

''Alice call Edward tell him what happened'' he said this with a weird edge to his voice like he was hiding something but I ignored it and quickly obeyed his order. I ran to the phone and dialed Edward cell phone number it went to voice mail, so I left one.

'' Edward I had vision of Bella in the woods she was raped there was lots of blood Carlisle is at he hospital with her now, Edward come back and you guys ca be together plesAe Edward call me back, Alice.''

I was out the door by now but my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id and it was of course Edward I knew he would call back. I answered the phone.

''Hello''I answered the phone

''Alice don't call me anymore do you really think that I left Bella for her safty left for someone else someone who can give me what I want I Love Bella but in a way the first few months were beautiful but don't care anymore'' he said all of those horrid things so harshly it was hard to think that the sweet gentlemen Edward I knew was the one to deliver them.

''Edward what are you talking about you love h..'' I was going to say more but I was interrupted by Edward

''Alice I don't want to hear it alright and good for Bella thats all she ever wanted'' this was not like Edward not one bit

''Edward I know you love Bella''

''quit it Alice and your right i do love Bella but i love this one i little more''and with that he hung up the phone.i had one more phone call to make and then i had to go see Carlisle and Bella at the hospital. i quickly dialed Emmet's number wanting to go quickly to the hospital. it rang two times before finally picking up the phone.

''what Alice i am driving''Emmett answered madly i was not the only person who thought it was a bad idea but i don't know what o say anymore.

''Emmett i don't know to say this but out in the woods where Edward left her she she was raped and i called Edward but he says he dose not love her and that he will not be coming back, Emmett he says he found someone else who can give him what he want and i need you to find him and bring him back.''there was a olng pause before he said anything and when he did he was on board

''alright ill get jasper with me where is Bella is she OK ''he asked

''yeah she is fine and at the hospital with Carlisle hurry''

''OK''

_**HERE IT IS IN THEN NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL BE IN EMMETT'S POV AND WE ARE GOING TO FIND OUT WHO EDWARD IS WITH IS IT JESSICA, TANYA, ESME ,ROSALIE OR IS HE LYING TO EASE THE PAIN OF LEAVING BELLA YOU WILL HAVE TO READ ON TO FIND OUT.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett pov

I just got off the phone with Jasper telling him what had happened to poor Bella. we had a plan first we where going to drop rosalie back in forks, head to where edward left bella in the woods.

I just dropped off rosalie at forks and now I am on the race to finf Edward when Jasper I caught up we came across blood it smelt like Bella's. I am possitive if Edward does not kill this dude I was sure going to. It tolk Jasper a whie to pull himself back together but he aventually did.

We where running for about a half an our before we stopped dead in our tracks we found Edward making out with Esme? why esme. Our mother is that who he left bella for this is crazy.

What I saw in front of me was making me livid I cant believe this he is crazy.

''Edward how could you do this to us '' I screamed through my teeth and grabbed him by his neck and lifted him up inthe air.

''Emmett let go I dont love her I love Esme'' he said in a pleading voice clawing at my hand.

''So you dont even care that Bella just got rapped ha? Its all your fault Edward yours'' I yelled dropping him to the ground and stepping on his chest so he woud not get away.

''Emmett please let me be leave me alone'' This time I did not care I let him be free. I hated my self for it but I did there was none of Edward left. So I turned to esme

''Esme you where supposed to be our mother we respected yo and you let us down how could you Edward'' I felt like I wanted to cry but was a gain that is impossible.

''Im sorry I lefft Carlisle for Edward we are soul mates I so sorry can you understand I love him forgive me'' She pleaded she did look very sorry sitting there on the ground with her face in her hands. but what she did was wrong and it was to early for forgiveness.

''Esme did you not love Carlisle do you not care about his feelings our feelings'' I ask her imotionally

Poor Jasper looked like he would die.

''Carlisle feelings you must be crazy he should be ashamed of himself'' She yeld at me. now that confused me.

''Why should Carlisle be ashamed of himself esme?'' I asked deeply confused.

''Because after we got the divorse we got in a bad fight he yelled I am in ove with Bella anywas thats why Emmett thats why'' She yelled at me. I looked at Jasper and gave him the look that it was time to get out of here.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bella pov

I woke up in the hospital the last thing I saw before was me and Carlisle looking deep in to each others eyes it was very weird. Alice, Rosalie and Carlisle were there and to my surprise Rosalie was rubbing my back sitting on the hospital bed nex to me.

When she saw that I was up she looked at Alice and Carlisle and they left.

''Where are they going Rose'' I said a little frightened

''They thought to give us some privacy Bella I now what you are going through, what has you because I went through the same thing and I am here to help you as much as possibe'' She said

''Rose iI thought you hated me, why?'' I asked confused

''Bella it my heart might not beep anymore but do have one and I am so sorry I was mean Im sorry about hat happened to youa nd I am sorry about Edward'' She said veery sorry. I started to feel my eyes get moist.

''Edward where is edward is he here where is he'' I said starting to panick

''Bella do you remember what happened do you?'' she asked I just shook my head yes as it all flouded back to me. I was balling my eyes out at this point.

''I geuss he really does not love me'' I siad with my voice cracking here and there.

Rosalie pov

Know that broke my heart whens he said that I stayed there with her until she fell asleep. When Emmett came through the door saying tht we needed to talk about somethin important.


	5. fining out

Carlisle pov

Emmett told us he had something important to tell us so we got Rosalie out of the room.

'Rjasper and I where in the woods and we saw'' he paused to think about'' e saw Edward makeing out with esme'' there wherea few gasp is that who she left me for '' And she told me some other news'' he stop to ask me for permision adn Alice went blank and when she came back I insantly knw that she knew but I just shrugged my shoulders '' well she said that Carlisle is in love with Bella'' he finished

''Is this true Carlisle'' asked rose i simple nodded my head yes and i got plenty of hugs.

'' But lets not forget about Bella what are we going to do with her she was rapped and she is going to ask questions about Edward and we just cant aked like it naver happened when we walk out of this hopital?'' Jasper asked.

''well first I will call Charlie and you all can go in the room and when she wakes up Emmett Jasper go to the fathest place inthe room am I clear'' I asked and the kids murmured in a agreement and went in the room. while I made my way to my office and dialed Charlies number, it went to voice mail so I tried the police and it worked.

''hello this is docter Cullen and I speak to Cheif Charlie Swan please '' I asked as politley as possible

''speaking, did Bella fall down again'' he said and chuckled ut to me it was no laughing matter since she was the love of my life.

'' I am afraid not Chief Swan it is way more serious than a fall I dont know how to say this Cheif but Bella was raped in the woods'' there was a long silence even

''did Edward do it''he asked

''no'' Edward would not do that

'' then who did it'' he asked through his teeth

'' I am sorry to say that nne of us know who did it to her is there anyway youc an come done here?''I asked

''Carlisle I am leaving in a half an hour for a few months for extra training for police men I can come done there and see her ut I will have to leave I want ot be there for her I do but I cant'' he sound like he was crying.'' its something that I have no cotrol on canceling''

''Charlie if you want she can move into the guest room while you are on training'' she is gonignto need it since she was rapped I just hope no one tattles on me loving her.

'' Carlisle that woud me great I was meaning to ask you but I just did not know how I am on my way now''

''alright bye''

''bye''

I walked back to the room where everyone was waiting for and Bella was up.

''hello Bella how are you feeling''I asked

''I feel fine Carlisle''replied

''you dont have to lie you are a horrible lyer'' I said trying to lighten the mood it worked a smile swept across.

''I know''

''well I have important news for you guys Bella is going to stay with us for a few months and when we get out of here we are going back to the house''

''sweet''

''awesome''

''cool''

'' fine by me''

''cant wait ''said Bella that surprised us all she really did not seem to be taking this so hardly but I is proably Jasper.

_**WELL THATS IT FOR NOW I WILL UP DATE AGAIN TO DYA I HAVE DECIDED THAT I AM GOING TO UPLAOD ONCE OR TWICE A DAY BBUT IT WILL BE LITTLE CHAPTERS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I feel horrid. why did this have to happen to me? I have never did anything horribly wrong? I just want to go home I want things to be normal again, I want Edward back. but it breaks my heart that i cant have him back.

Well Charlie is going to be hear any minute and everybody knows that I keep things in and that I keep myself strong for every body else but I just decided that I am going to do what I want from now on. So I guess Charlie is going to have to be a man.

So here I am miserable laying in a hospital on a hospital bed waiting to tell my dad that I was raped by some man in the wood right after Edward left me. Isn't that living life.

'' How are you feeling Bella'' Carlisle asked in a loving tone witch reminded me of Esme.

'' I'm feeling fine, thank you wheres Esme ?'' I asked and everyone stiffened in the room and everyone looked nervious they just sat there silently for like 5 minutes. Until someone finally spook up.

''Bella i am sorry to say but none of us will be seeing Esme Bella for a while'' Alice said glumly now i was confused.

''what do you mean none of us will be seeing Esme for a while is something wrong with her?'' i said with obvious confusion in my voice. but this this time Carlisle answered my question.

'' Bella i don't have any clue how to say this write now but'' there was a short pause before he continued ''Esme has found another mate to make her happy'' the words that where coming out of Carlisle's mouth did not make any sense what so ever, Esme loves Carlisle.

'' but Esme loves you what do you mean she found some other mate to make her happy'' i said my voice getting a little loud.

'' well i guess she did not love me as much as we all thought she did but do no worry i will find someone else'' he sounded so sure of his statement that was odd.

'' well i am sorry to hear that Carlisle i couldn't in my whole life imagine someone more perfect then i thought Esme was for you'' i said with true sorry in my voice. for some reason they all exchanged looks and then pure sadness swept across his face hat was odd.

but i could not question it for witch charlie came busting into the room. he did not even say anything to anyone instead he walk past Carlisle freshly and gave me a big hug.

''sweat heart Bella are you okay'' i quickly nodded a yes and looked at Carlisle asking for privacy knowing that they still could hear, but charlie did not know that.

'' i am fine Bella'' that was a total lie

''your a horrible lyer'' now that was not a lie i did not know what else to do but laugh thankfully he was able to laugh with me.

''Bella i am sorry to tell you this but i have to go fr a few months and you are going to be staying with Carlisle for a while maby get sometime in with Edward but be careful Bella careful'' i had to blush and i bet Emmet was laughing right about now.

'' dad Edward left'' that was all i could get out of my mouth with out braking down and crying. I missed him so much already.

''Bella i am sorry to hear that'' that was funny he hated Edward. but he did sound truley bad for me because he knew it would hert

''Bella i have to go i'm sure you already know why'' he stood up and kissed me on my forehead and said ''goodbye sweetheart get better''

''bye daddy i miss you all ready'' i said after he shut the door. right after charlie shut the door Alice came barging in with a new out fit trust Alice to do that.

'' now please take of those ugly hospital close and put on these so we can get out of this place'' she toosed the clothes on the bed and left the room. i looked at the clothes on the bed and saw that it was not that bad. the only thing that was bad is when i jump of the bed i was still a little sore. it was black skinny jeans, blue and green plaid buttin up shirt, and green flats.

once i was all done we walked out of the hospital. on the ride home everyone was so weird and it was awkward . felt like they were hiding something from me.


	7. Chapter 7

It just was an ordinary day at the Cullen's house and I was sitting on Edwards lap on his couch in his room. We were discussing what we would do, he wanted to go to the meadow but we went there last night so we decided that we where not going to go today and that we where going to go tomorrow.

'' you know its been a while since we hanged out with my brothers and sisters maby we an play a game'' he suggested that was genios. I was about to say yes but I geuss Alice saw it because we heard a nock on the door.

'' come in Alice!'' kind of excited probably reading her mind or just hearing. When she walked in Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper followed behind her. So I guess they all agreed.

'' so what game are we going to play'' comming from Emmett, that was a very good question. We all started thinking about it and said random games or things we can do.

'' truth or dare'' emmett screamed so loud i had to cover my ears i saw edward glare at him.

''no remember what happened last time we all ended up in China how did that happen anyway'' said Rosalie. We all thought about that questions for a few minutes and mummble and shrugged an I don't knows.

'' Candy Land''

''no''

''Monopoly''

''no''

''Would You Rather''

''naahhhhh''

''Spin the Bottle'' said Emmett that was stupid I did not want to kiss anyone else bottle Edward

We all screamed a '' NO'' nobody wants to play that but Emmett.

'' what about the singing wars'' I said for some reason I was not that afraid of singing in front of the Cullens I knew them for a while and I have heard all of them sing before. Jasper was my favorite and then it was Edward I have to be thruthful.

''not to bad bella I did not know you had it in you'' said Alice. Edward and I just glared at her and everyon ele just stiffled laughter. You would think because they where vampires they would be able to hold it in but no just the apposite.

'' alright then it settled we are playing it alright Rose is going first then Em next is Alice then Jazz then Edward Sissor Hands and last but not least but definelty not the least te amazing Bella Swan a.k.a me'' said getting happily. Everybody kind of laughed at what I called Edward. I shot him a apolligetic smile and he just nodded.

'' first of alll we are not going to play in my room lets go int he living room'' Edward said and with that they where gone they left me up here they are so mean. So I just started waliking down stair s and when I was almost there I stumbled and edward caught me I blushed and said my thank yous and we walked down stairs and there they where all sitting on the couches except Alice who was setting up a back drop on the wall where I asummed we would be sining and probably dancing.

'' so Bella while you where gone taking might lng on the stairs we all decided what song we are going to do'' when Emmett was done making fun af me Alice was next to me with a camera.

'' alright what are you guys going to sing'' I asked truly curious

'' well I am not singing ok '' said Rosalie proudly I simply nodded.

'' I'm going to be singing adore you by migel'' Emmett said I have not heard that song in a while I liked it when I heard it I continued to nod my head.

'' I am going to be singing Love On Top by Beyounce as well'' said Alice goood choice I thought to myself

'' A am going to be singing Danny's Song by Kenny Boggins'' said Jasper I just looked at him in confusion I have never heard of that song.

''I know right Bella I never heard of the song either'' said Emmett wait no scratch that screamed Emmett. I glared at him

'' Bella its a country song'' said Jasper that makes sense.

'' and me my lady am goin' to be singin' Story of My Life by One Direction'' my handsome fiance' said. I was surprised I ahd lots of distase for one direction I actually hate them.

(AN) NO EFFENSE I REALLY SO NOT LIKE ONE DIRECTION PLEASE DONT GET MAD

''Bella I mean come on you have to like them if your fiance is a directioner'' said my girly sounding Edward. I just shook my head afraid that I might say something mean if i open my mouth.

''omg wouldn't it be really fun if esme and carlisle judge us'' alice said excitedly. that would be cool but i am going to lose no mater how awesome i am.

'' that would be awesome'' scream emmett and with that esme and carlisle where there

''alright lets get this show on the road wait wait wait bella what are you going to sing'' said carlisle oh yeah i got the perfect song ever

'' ladies and gentlemen drum roll please'' emmet started drumming on the wall and everyone except carlisle and esme where stomping there feet '' i will be singing take me the way i am'' i annouced proudly.

''aawwwwwwwww i lovethat song i should have picked that you meany'' i was hert by alice's words they where mean i thought to myself matterafacty

'' well alice you should have seen it comming imean i saw it comming and i am not the one that sees the future'' edward said defending ''yeah'' i yeld at her and then hid behind his back. alice just rolled her eyes

''alright are we going to start this thing or not'' screamed alice standing in front of the back drop. everybody tolk there places and we starded the show

Honey, Honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

alice is actual really good wow

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

(They say love hurts)

But I know

(It's gonna take the real work) oh

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears

And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooo! Come on Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Baby, baby

I can hear the wind whipping past my face.

As we dance the night away.

Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

she was awesome she every note

Now everybody ask me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

(They say love hurts)

But I know

(It's gonna take the real work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.

And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooo! Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you baby everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

Baby you're the one I love.

Baby you're all I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

we where all swaying back and forth to the rythm by now

Baby.

you're the one that I love.

Baby You're the one that I need.

You're the only man I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

you're the one that I love.

Baby You're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives it all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top

we all clappedand howled s and complmented her on how nice she sounded.


End file.
